


You Are My World

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Derek exchange gifts for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the hopefully many Christmas fics I will write this year. I'm hoping to do a few one shots for some pairings and then do one big combined one with a lot of them in there. I hope you enjoy this one! I really liked writing it :) There's not enough fic for these two!

“Ry, time to get up.” Derek said, shaking the man on the other side of the bed slightly.

Ryan groaned and rolled away, proceeding to fall off the bed with a thud. Derek quickly crawled over to the other side, trying not to giggle as Ryan sat up rubbing his head.

“Should’ve just gotten up when I asked you too now shouldn’t you have.” He commented with a smile as he left the room.

“It’s only six in the morning!” Ryan exclaimed as he followed him into their living room where the tree was on, lighting up and flashing it’s many colors.

“Yeah but it’s Christmas, Ry! Don’t be a Grinch!” Derek exclaimed, handing him a gift.

“I swear you’re actually a five year old in a 24 year old’s body.” Ryan told him, yawning as he lay down on the couch. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, we have the party tonight, remember?” Derek said, grabbing his own gift.

“Yeah, I know,” Ryan replied yawning as he moved his feet so Derek could sit down. “Who’s opening first?”

“I will!” Derek said excitedly, already ripping into the wrapping paper. When he finished, he held a crudely put together coupon book. He started flipping through, his smile getting bigger as he went through it. 

“Can I take that as a you like it?” Ryan asked, biting his lip.

“Ryan, I love this! I’m taking you up on the helping with a prank one right away! You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to help me with one! And as for the last one, I may use that one tonight after the party.” He added with a wink, making Ryan blush. “Your turn.”

Ryan sighed and carefully unwrapped his present, smiling at how impatient Derek seemed to be getting.

When he finally uncovered it, he smiled. It was a framed picture of the two of them from one of their golfing trips that summer. It was probably one of Ryan’s all time favorite pictures of the two of them together. Derek had decided that he needed to take a selfie because he had finally won against Ryan, so he had given him a kiss on the cheek while Derek made the silliest face he could and now as he looked at it he couldn’t stop laughing.

“You’re such a dork!” Ryan exclaimed, kissing his cheek after Derek made the same face he had made in the picture.

When he put the frame down a piece of paper fell out, which Derek snatched before he had time to even look at it.

“What’s that, Der?” Ryan asked him.

“I wrote a little something.” Derek said, smiling widely as he opened it and cleared his throat. “Ryan, I am so damn proud of you. You’ve come so far this season alone with becoming Captain and just with your game in general. I always knew you’d end up there eventually. Hopefully you don’t get too busy for me with the new responsibilities. I just want you to know that you mean so much to me and I will always be there for you when you need me to be like you have been for me. You are my world, Ry. I can’t imagine not having you with me, Merry Christmas.”

“Derek…” Ryan said, feeling his eyes tear up a bit. He pulled Derek in for a tight hug.

“I love you so much, Ry.” He told him.

“I love you too.” Ryan told him, pulling away to look up at Derek. He leaned in and kissed him passionately, knocking him over so he was lying down on the couch. Derek eagerly returned the kiss, pulling Ryan in as close as possible.

Finally Ryan pulled away, curling into Derek’s side, “Merry Christmas, you dork.”

“Merry Christmas, my captain.” Derek replied as they cuddled on the couch, lazily watching the tree lights flicker, until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
